The Iron Legion
by Director Cage
Summary: The Iron Legion - Reformed from the ashes of former Perveted Trio, as the trio of most powerfull Sacred Gear users, Matsuda, Motohama and Issei. They were all killed by fallen angels and ressurected by Rias Gremory, their new master. After weird sleep-over that was really the after-party welcome as the devils,Trio will bring fear to enemies's hearths when they will eck out!
1. Chapter 1: Re-Organisation

Soo hello folks. I've decided to think about the Iron Man and High School DxD crossover's next episodes timeline so i decided i shall make all the Trio, perfect asset in Rias's peerage. Why break these best friends in crime? Lets make them a special ops group. In demonic meaning of course... See whats next in Spec Ops - Trio Re-organised!. (Issei's worth: 4 pawns.. Matsuda and Motohama: 1 Mutation Piece for motohama and 2 pawns for Matsuda ) Aaand P.S

In that universe, Cao Cao is not existing... Guess what...

Chapter I: Season for Longinouses

Normal, sunny day in Kouh City. Nothing could stop thinking line of the Perveted Trio – known perverts of the Kouh Academy, but seems that luck with girlfriends and dating them brighted to Issei only.. But that was Issei's doom. He was lured in a trap and killed by his ex-girlfriend, Reynare. Somewhat-somehow, Matsuda and Motohama found themselves in similar traps.. All happened in the school...

-Yo, Issei. Seems good fortune blessed us both haha...

Issei thought that is going to be something perveted but seems it wasnt. Something deep in him, told to warn them, to have all eyes and ears enabled and vigilant..

-Whats that?

-Going on a date! UUUhu!

-Wait, You are serious? If so.. Have eyes and ears vigilant..

Both Matsuda and Motohama glared at issei with a sing of...dissapoitment?

-What is it, Ise.

-Better tell us right away!

-Sure.. - Issei took a deep breath – If your girlfriends are going to ask you to die for them, run. Even to seven floors of hell, run.

Matsuda and Motohama laughed, thinking of Issei as a paranoic

-Hahaha. Its because of that dream, Hyoudo? But thanks.. I will have that in mind. Something stinks here, and these are not my panties..

-Matsuda!

-What..

-Lets go, or we will be late.

Two of the trio's members, gone overjoyed and Issei was very serious. He was lured in the same trap, and joined to the ORC, because of his death.. Rias used 4 pawns on him, because of the amount needed to transform him. More likely 3 pawns and one mutation piece pawn, what gives his value of 6 pawns... When Issei gone to ORC meeting, the scene was played in the park... and deep forest of the park..

Matsuda's POV::

-I have a request, can you do it?

Similar thing was happening.. The beautifull blonde girl, with nice tits and abs, even that bubbly booty, was a nice lure. Matsuda didnt suspected anything and let it go..

-What is it?

-Will you.. Die for me?

Matsuda winked. He got a quick flashback of Issei's warning „If you will hear the will you die for me wish, run.. even to seven floors of hell, run..." Matsuda stunned, with his girls request... Then.. The blonde shown her true face. Scandalous tube top, bikini panties, sexy long shoes. And black wings.. Thats what Issei had in mind.. Soo it means, that Yuuma wasnt imagination. It was his doom-sender's name..

-Damnit.. Issei was right about the warning. What do you want from me!

Blonde sat on the fountain where Issei was killed, moved her wing seductively and started to caresses it delicately

-Hmmm.. You posses something precious... An ability to overpower some of the most powerfull swordsmans.. Even Ise, would have problem, with his Boosted Gear..

-Wait what you mean! Explain your...se...lf...

Girl started to channel the light energy, and Matsuda got that strange feeling again, like.. He was feeling the magical circuits and templates.. The Blade Blacksmith was his gear... Its primary ability..

-Now.. Fullfill my wish... Swordsman...

Matsuda prepared to run, somewhere where hell is not seeing him, but when running, he heard her supposed-to-be girlfriend, but got stabbed on-the-run something like 300 meters from fountain.. It was his end... He got everything now.. His life was leading him to that chapter of his life when he dies.. Issei's warning was serious. His warning was so true, almost killed him... Almost? The red circle appeared after his ex-girlfriend – killer vanished, leaving black wings... Rias shown up, with Akeno and saw the same hole from Issei's

-Buchou. Thats..

-Holy Spear.. Seems that boy got stabbed by a fallen angel. She turned the victim and she was shocked. Also Kiba and Akeno.

-Impossible. Matsuda! Talk to me!

-He needs to be ressurected.. Maybe he got some nice sacred gear, he was dangerous with it.. Same pattern at Ise. Death on a Date with Fallen Angel..

The girls discussed that thing, when Issei re-emerged from the trees, deep in the park..

-Buchou! Motohama got fatally wounded!... MATSUDA! BRO, TALK TO ME!

-Damnit.. Seems your friends were special not only by your pervesions.. See?

Rias learned new speel it seems. She was using a sonding spell that lets her check the sacred gear of possible new piece..

-Nice. Blade Blacksmith. One of its user practicly overpowered God of the Bible durning one of the Skirmirshes in the war... Powerfull sacred gear. I will ressurect him..

Rias used two pawns, to ressurect him. The pieces got in it like a butter. Seems its worth it..

-Issei. Take him and tell Asia to take care of his wounds... I have an idea for the two perverts of their wake-up. Care to help, Ise?

-Sure!

Issei grabbed Matsuda and vanished in Matsuda and Motohama's house

-Seems ive got something nice today.. Going to check Motohama.

Motohama's POV(Happens in line with Matsuda's situation):

-Will you.. die for me?

Red-head girl, asked Motohama for that thing about Issei warned them.

-What do you want from me! Issei warned me.. Girls dont wish for guys to die for them...Soo easily... WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE!

The red-head hottie decided to show her face. Nice classy dress, sexy stockings, black bikini panties, tube top and the coat...Also.. Wings? Everything is starting to build before him, about the Issei's warning about the wish's nature..

-Hihih. It was funny, pervert. Really. But your sacred gear is.. Dangerous... Its one of the tops but can be even more lethal than Issei's but the Grigori told us to kill you as well, with your brother, and.. Sarine is doing it already... Oh... Heared? Thats the spear's sound.. Lemme explain. And.. Try not to run.. You have that cursed Spear! The spear that clouded minds of these who pursuit them! But somehow.. SOMEHOW THAT SPEAR GONE TO YOU...! YOU, THE HIGH SCHOOL PERVERT! THE LONGINOUS AS STRONG AS THE BOOSTED GEAR OR EVEN MORE, GONE TO YOU!Grigori told us to execute you two. With his skills developed, three of you are too dangerous to keep you alive! Noone will found HIS SPEAR!

Girl created a bow's imitation and summoned a spear...

-That spear will remind you, that your luck just ran out! Good bye, destiny...

Fallen angel aimed at Motohama's chest and launched a spear out of her bow.. It was his end, when he was stabbed... Damn.. Our trio was a danger to some supernatural freaks from that ol' bible?! It was Motohama's thought. He remembered his grandpa's quote. Strong people with strong powers, can easily find someone with same or more powerfull abilities.. Remember my worlds, Motohama...

Now he understood...

When the angel vanished, he saw Issei runing at him, and as last sing of his actual death, Motohama moved his hand to him, saying.. „Ise... Im.. Sorry.." And he died...

Issei totally shocked... His friend killed.. Because of something deep inside him, as dangerous as his Boosted Gear. One of thirteen Lounginous. He felt Rias's and rest crew's energy and run to them, noticing about the fact, that motoha... Motohama and Matsuda was stabbed in the hearth with light-based energy attack..

-Bucho Motohama is... MATSUDA!

All characters pov:

-Motohama and Matsuda.. Dead..

-I know. I just resurected Matsuda. Let me take care of Motohama..

-Thanks buchou. But.. how you are going to explain it to them?

-Dont worry. I have an.. Idea.. Care to play it out? I shall explain later..

-Fine..

Ise took Matsuda to his and his brother's house, laying him on the back, and asking Asia for help when he was there, to teleport nearby.

Meanwhile the ORC's remaining members, decided to review Motohama. She done a quick check-up of the gear's circuits and shocked..

-I.. I CANT BELIVE IT! JACKPOT!

-What is it, Rias? - Akeno asked Rias with strange look. Rias had the same facial when she ressurected Issei.

-Spear.. The Spear..

-What spear, Rias? Tell us..

-Spear.. Of Destiny..

-Nooo waaay! You are sure? Spear is in Motohama's hands?

-Yes. Im more than one hundred percent.. I shall use rest pieces...Mutation Pawn piece and one Pawn Piece as a catalyst should be good.. Beginning the ressurectin attempt..

Rias began standard procedure of ressurecting mortal as her servant.. Nice Jackpot. Blade Blacksmith, True Longinous and Boosted Gear.. Other will be jealous... She succeeded in healing his wounds, and took him on her hands, and teleported to the duo's house. Hopefully, their parents work at night usually, so its good way to make a scene up and running... Issei was there with Asia, so it was not a big problem.. She wasnt sure, how he is going to react on that... Relatively perveted idea...

-Issei. Asia. Akeno. It is the plan. Akeno... You dont mind stripping the two of our sleeping princesses? And... Lay nearby Motohama..Like i did with Ise.

-Sure i dont mind.. - And Akeno started to strip her clothes, showing her beautifull body and big tits.. And layed nearby Motohama, starting to heal him up.

-Asia.. I have a special task for you.. Strip down, baby..

-What?

-Come on. I belive, you can make it. Go on.

-Similar.. To what.. Akeno-senpai did?

-Yes..

-BUCHOU!

-Ise? Dont worry...-Rias come closer, hugged him with her breasts and said, - dont worry.. Its only a set-up. They will have the same reaction as you had when you woke up with me... Pretend that you took my virginity today, okay? - and Rias started to strip herself and Issei.

Issei couldnt belive in what is going on. Here? With Rias? Damn. If not for real, but for acting.. Sure... But how he will explain it? Since his thinking, Rias got them already stripped naked, and Issei along with Rias, gone asleep on the Guest's couch..

-Kiba.. Seems he gone to his house.. Good.. Noone will interrupt. Hihi.. - Rias Giggled and fallen asleep. Also the girls.. Issei only smiled from the stupidity of the situation they are placing his friends.. Damn.. Matsuda and Motohama propably going to have nice.. surprise?

Next day, at 6 AM, Motohama was someone, that woken up first.. but he didnt wanted to stand up from the soft bed and... He was sure, these pillows werent that.. squishy? Motohama started to scan it with his hands, are they dolls, silicons.. Natural! Splendid as he thought in his mind.. Who it is.. But then, he heared a sweet, silent moan with voice of... Akeno?

...eeeee... UUUUAAAAAAAA!

Motohama landed on the floor, and saw... Issei with Rias on the guest's couch that Issei is usually sleeping when he comes for sleep-overs, and on second floor... Matsuda..

-What in seven floors of hell is going on here!

Akeno woken up, cleaning her eyes from tiredness..

-Mmmm. Morning Already?

-A.. Ake... Akeno san? What is going on here. Rias Naked.. Akeno Naked... Asia-chan naked!?

-Hmmm hihihi.. Hello, Motohama. Slept well?

-How you can ask about something like that in weirdest situation, Akeno-senpai.. Did i... No... I did it with her, and forogt that moment.. How.. How you could have sweetiest minutes of your life and forget about them! HOW!

-Mmmm. Motohama, Whats that noiseeeeaaaa! Asia-chan!?

Asia also started to wake up.., cleaned her eyes and asked

-Morning already?

-ITS NOT FOR REAL..

\- i think its not, Matsuda... Look at the guest couch..

Rias and Issei woken up before them, and decided to make them extra-jealous. Issei wanted, to make this morning painfull for their eyes.. Issei was kissing with Rias in French way...

ITS NOT FOR REAL! MOTOHAMA, WAKE ME UP! WHAT IS GOING ON

HELL I KNOW.. ASK GOD!

WHY I SHOULD ASK HIM! YOU DO IT!

Issei laughed from the situation's outcome and Rias finished the French kissing session..

Mmm morning, boys.. You are soo loud. Someoene can cover us...

Unbilivable! Hyoudo!

What? - Issei decided to not waste the opportunity, by grabbing Rias's plumpy, squishy ass and kissed her again – I am just.. Enjoying the evenening. Thanks for sleep-over.. It was... Alcohol in these sweeties..

What the.. What happened all the night?

You two will learn in the club's headquarters..

Rias got up, also the girls – Asia and Akeno – and dressed each other up, and told the boys, to dress up as well..

Hyoudou! What form of devilish pact you singed in! ANSWER ME!

Hahaha. You are the two who did the pact..

What!? Rias senpai what he is talking about!?

Well.. He said truth. I am... The Devil. Aaaand. Sister to Lucifer himself.. Rias Gremory. Nice to meet you.

WHAAAAAT!? NOOO FUCKING WAY!

The two sacred gears wielders was shocked.. The girls they were lusting for.. Demons.. So.. Issei.. Demon as well? Or saved by these demons, like they were... It seems its going be a new chapter in their life. But seems the trio needs a new name.. The boys dressed up, and Issei was already dressed, also with the ORC girls.. They decided for a walk together to school, and it took one hour, since they decided to eat something on the city, because boys forgot to buy some food... At the school, the situation was more than small scandal, like was with issei. It is Official Scandal.. Rias and Issei holding each other for hands, and Matsuda with Motohama walking really close to Asia and Akeno... Their only comment is

-You two are doing that on purpose..

-Of course, we are..

-Beautifull. Fucking beautifull..

The Kendo Girls, along with the boys and other students were trying to understand the situation, that was going on.. „Issei and Rias together?! Impossible!" or something like „Akeno-senpai, Asia-san and Rias-senpai are... Damn, these perveted monsters! How they did succeeded in secuding them! Propably using some drugs.." And many other false attacks on the boys from the perv.. No.. The trio needed new name... They got to school, and got only a warm info from Rias, and said

-Ise. Take Matsuda and Motohama to Club Room, when the school is finished, okay?

-Sure..

The girls gone away and the crowd started to look at them, when the Trio stood in a tight circle, making small depate..

-Okay. We need new name for the pack.

-Why, Ise?

-See? Its going to be a demonic trio now so think about name..

-Special Forces?

-No no no.. What about.. Iron Legion?

-Brilian Idea... I bet, you are the aerial support and we are in offensive.. senpai?

-Haha ye..

And the boys broke the circle...

-Iron Legion. After school, the imidiate meeting is going to have a place in Occult Club's place in school campus. Understood?

Matsuda and Motohama stood in soldiers way, saluted to Ise, and Issei re-saluted, answering

„Lets make the worlds shake!

-Sir, Yes Sir!

And the trio gone on the lessons. Seems its going to be a bright future for the trio...

HERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! Like the idea of un-shakeable trio of powerful beings? Instead of just-a-pervert trio? Give a comment down below because its going to get more and more overpowered.. Imagine what True Longinous can do with Boosted gear's boosting powers... Plus i have a plan for these chicks, who tried to assasinate the trio, thats why i decided to edit the story lil bit inspired with one hentai story. Also i got plans for Irina and Xenovia duo hihi...


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking a Plan(Hentai Incl)

Autor word: Hello there, folks.. Im glad there is soo many favs and follows. I didnt expected that idea, where Motohama owns True Longinous, Matsuda owns the Blade Blacksmith, and Issei owns Boosted Gear.. It catched up into a sensitive ground.. Thats good. You want it? You HAVE IT! P

 **COMMUNITY WARNING! MANY SEX SCENES INCLUDED! BRACE YOURSELF WHEN YOU READ IT. IF YOU WANT, DONT READ.. JUST SKIP TO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEN WARNED..**

Chapter II: Got to Score.. Got to Solve

Asia's ressurection day(Flashback):

It was over.. Reynare defeated by one of Thirteen Longinous.. _Good i sended the info about another two powerfull sacred gears.. Time for girls to kill them..._ Thats what was in her mind.. That she discovered other two powerfull gears including the True Longinous.. But before she had to be executed, Akeno intervined..

-What is it, Akeno? Why to wait?

Akeno came closer to Rias, and gave her ass-cheek, getting close to her ears, starting to give a proposition

-You know? Ive got a bunch of new whips.. I dont have anyone i can try them on, so.. Can i make her, my pet?

-Akeno, you mean it? She is dangerous.. But knowing you...

Rayaner stared at the girls, whispering each other about something.

-Hey, what are you up to! Answer me!

-Buchou? Arent you going to... You know..

-Ise.. Akeno had another idea.. You know what to do.. Go on. We are only watching.

Akeno took something out of the pocked dimension's storage chest and took... face gag, and a collar, what really shocked Reynare..

-Damn, what you are going to... Nooo way! No, I am not going to be youmafsaga!

Reynare got a face gag put in her face, and a collar with chain put on..

-Ready.. Listen, Fallen Angel.. The collar have a specific set of spells. One is currently working..

-What are you talking about?!

The crew started to stare with their mouth open, but somehow Issei smiled, and he knew what is going to happen..

-You pervert, what you are laughing from.

-Baaad girl.. Dont put the gag out..

Akeno pushed the gag back into fallen angel's mouth and said

-You are going to get.. Sexually based pet training... Hihih... I have some whips id like to try on..

-Aaaaakeno san! You are a pervert!- Issei only had a bigger smile, drawed on his face, when Akeno decided to make his ex-girlfriend, her pet..

-Hihih. Glad you like the idea, Ise. Im taking her with me. The collar's rope allows me to teleport her with me.. To my.. Interrogation Chamber.. Take care!

Akeno vanished, and Issei only smiled more and more...

-That is a dream?

-No. I just owed Akeno a favor, and seems it is a favor.. Giving her new.. pet to dominate.. hihihi

-Akeno san is sure a bigger pervert than i am.

All team laughed and gone out from the church..

Present day – ORC meeting:

Issei, Matsuda and Motohama was leaded to ORC HQ's by noone else than Yuuto. They gone to old building, that belongs to School and rented for ORC's purposes..

-Buchou.. Ive got the lost toys..

-Good, Yuuto. Good. Please sit, boys..

Isseim, Matsuda and Motohama sat in the couch nearby Koneko, just greeding her, she gave the trio cold look, and said – Perverts..-

-We didnt do anything.. Yet..

-Soooo - Motohama started to ask questions – You said back there, that you are a... Satan's sister or something? Seems that morning teasing was just a teasing sadly..

Rias giggled abit, sensing his sarcasm..

-Enough jokes. Issei – care to explain?

-Sure buchou. Boys. See.. You were ressurected.. As demons..

Issei shown up his bat-like wings and activated his Boosted Gear

-That glove is one of the top tier sacred gears known as thirteen longinouses. I have one of it, called the Boosted Gear.. Seems you were killed for the reason. Similar to mine.. Demons are in state of cold war between Fallens and Demons. Even because of the peace treaty, or more likely, the no aggression pact, Even so, people with powerfull items so dangerous that uncontrolled, can give world's total destruction... Well.. Are assasinated to prevent further escalation of troubles. Seems you were one of them..

-Wait .. - Matsuda got angry at Ise, more for his calm nature when he is explaining it.. -You say, that we have something that strong, that can kill God... AU! Thats not funny. Can kill.. God...EY! Who is hitting me..

-See.. When you call His name, you are vunreable to sacred places like Churches, Shinto Temples, Islamic Churches and other sacred places and statues..Even Vatican City can make Rias weak.. To the strenght of a mere mortal..

-Issei is right. Thats why you absolutely CANT go to places that Issei told not to go..

-Soo.. When we do start training? - Motohama asked – Im rather tired of explainations of political situations. Matsuda is better in it..

-Well. But.. I have a... Akeno, are you finished!?

-Yes, buchou. Ive finished.. playing with my.. toys...

-Lemon part-

Akeno gone out from room nearby the club's meeting room. Almost naked, with long hair, latex gorsette, whip in her hand, sexy stockings, latex boots, black lacy, sexy and tight panties, without any bra... Any!.. Guys from the trio, got their dicks already hard, and Akeno said

-Ise. I want you to.. Help me a litte bit.. Can you?

-Sss.. Sure thing, Akeno-san. What it is?

-Issei, you... i dont know how to call you... All offenders gone.. This is undesrcribeable..

-Hmm. You say? Hihih. It is something i organised for the two of them.. She wanted his help, and i will permit... But Akeno...

-Yes, buchou?

-Remember, that Issei is mine.. Dont try anything.

-Sure thing, boss.

-Mmmm Akeno san... - Issei slapped her naked ass-cheek and said teasingly – have something for me?

-Mmmm you teaser. Sure i do... Your misstress will always have something.. tasty for you

-IM REALLY JEALOUS NOW!

-THATS WHY WE ARE HERE!? TO WATCH HOW YOU TWO FUCK!?

Matsuda and Motohama began to be really angry.. But were calmed down by Rias, and started to talk about their future as demons.. And the gears.. Meanwhile...

-Lemon part ends-

-Flashback: three days before it happed. -

Issei was tired.. Very tired.. The latest tasks from school, didnt allowed him to concentrate. Too many things to consider. To analyze. Math seems to be a problem for him.. Bigger than thinking about Rias's latest frustrations... What gotten into her? Family problems? Issei decided to strip and gone to the bathroom, in hope he can mediate in the water, about everything.. Forgot everything.. Issei thrown the clothes on the door-s hook for clothes, and opened them.. Saw asia naked... Damn.. She is cute... Not to mention he saw her naked when they gave a welcoming commity with the femine part of the ORC to new demons...

-Aaaaa! I had to be one thats screaming! Im sorry!

-Ise...

-ee?

-Can you.. Help me with my bath?

-e... e?!

-See. I need to ask about something... sooo.. can you?

-S.. sure

Issei took the sponge and started to wash Asia's back with a soft way..

-Soo what is that?

-See. There is a weird situation.. Rias was been frustrated lately.. Sooo i decided to do a small research in the library about.. femine psychology..

-And, you got something, Asia?

-Yes.. These behaviors are only, when a woman...

Issei's mother is always choosing a good moment for intervention... She opened the doors and glared at two teenagers in the bath..

-Mom.. Its not what you think! MOM!

Issei's mother closed slowly the door and gone in euphoric mood downstairs, spreading fake rumors...

-Damn. I should..

-Go. Find on yourself what i wanted to tell.

-You will tell me at morning.. Okay, Asia?

-Sure..

Issei gone to his room, and dressed only in his pants, at ocassion throwing the t-shirt to the laundry basket.. When he layed on his bed, thinking about the whole situation, he felt similar feeling when someone is.. Teleporting? Who? Akeno-san? Rias? Kiba? Who... His question got self-answer.. It was Rias..

-Buchou? -She got that frustrated, look combined with desperation and anger.. She walked to him nearby and pinned Issei to bed -B... B... BU... BU BU BU.. BUCHOU!? What is going on..!? -He was all red, and Rias asked him for something that he thought its a dream or a prank..

-Fuck me.. Take my virginity Issei..

-W.. What?

=====Hentai Part===

Rias had a problem lately, but he didnt though its going to be sexual frustration.. Rias started to strip, in front of Issei...

-B.. Buchou..

-What is it? You dont like my body?

-No.. Its not that..

-I understand.. Im litte bit stressed as well. This time, im not going to count. No time to waste

-What? I dont get it..

Issei stared.. Rias wanted him to take her virginity.. Damn... Its really.. something.. He didnt thought its going to happen... But somehow happens...Rias lowered herself abit to issei's crotch, and stripped him from his long boxers.. Issei show realtively big, thick 15 inches long dick.

-Oh my. I didnt knew you are that big... Its going to be... Fun..

Issei shocked.. She stripped him from his panties.. It is really happening! Issei got his lucky day today... _Go on buddy. Use the opportinuty.. Let her work..._ Issei said, in his mind and Rias grabbed his veiny, errected dick..

-Mmmm Strong one... Its going to be wonderfull

Issei only stared from unbelief... Thats really going on.. He wasnt prepared mentally for that..

Rias took his big, 15 inch long prick in her mouth and started to lick the cut knock of his balls.. Rias licked it very.. precisely... She let her imagination lead her.. When suddently, she started to take his dick deeper, inch by inch.. And she have it, deep in her throat.. Rias moved it up to 7 inches and moved it down in same distance.. Issei moaned from pleasure.. Silently, but moaned.

-It feels good. Buchou... Faster...

Rias listened, and started to suck it more faster..It was clear it was her blowjob, but damn. She was really good at it, for her first suck-off.. Rias decided to deep throat his dick, and take it as deep as she can, and for as longest as possible.. Issei sighed, moaned from pleasure..

-Ooooh... Feels sooo gooooodddd... Sooo goooood. Im... Cummin...

Issei grabbed Rias's head and pushed his big schlong deep in Rias's mouth, forcing her to drink relatively impossible amout of cum... Issei let her go after two minutes, and marked her face with his semen..

-Im sorry buchou. It felt too good..

-Mmm. Its okay.. I came as well actually...Now.. Do me..

Rias layed on the bed, and immidiately spreaded her legs for Issei.. Showing off her tight, virgin cunt what was visited only by fingers...Rias put one hand on her pussy and opened its walls, saying with slutty voice

-Take whats yours.. Ise.. Score me.

-Sure thing, buchou!

Issei didnt wasted time and took his schlong, aiming her pussy's entrance, with the cock's tip, and when he got it, he started to enter, until he felt.. Her hymen? She is a virgin..

-Buchou.. You sure?

-Yes.. Do it.. Faster..

-Sure..

He didnt understood her way of thinking, why she wants it, but hell with that.. He can loose his virginity.. Finally.. Issei put more force in his hips, and broke Rias's hymen.. The lovers had a bad luck, because the Kendo Club's girls, were nearby, because Issei's streets have only night shops in the Kouh.. Girls heared the moaning...

-OOOOOH! ISSE!

-Buchou! Soo tight!

Murayama and Katase stared at the moans they heared, somewhat-somehow, but heared.. Only comment was

-He is raping her.. What we are going to do...

-Dont, Katase.. Seems they agreed for that...

-What? Rias-sama would never..

-Come.. We will find out later..

Girls gone to home, next disctrict ahead on foot, and the moans could be heard for minutes.. Moans of pure pleasure..

-Isse. Faster!

-Right..

Issei was banging Rias.. He thought its a dream, but seems she wanted it.. He tried to bang her faster, than now, but seems his dick is all inside her womb.. like its depth fits him perfectly.. but when Rias pushed him on the bed, and she started to ride him, he said

-Rias.. Im going to..

-Its okay. Its my safe day.. Do it..

-Im.. Im...

-Im going to cum as well. Do it.. Dont hold yourself..

Issei started to feel how his dick was going to shoot his sperm.. Deep inside... His balls and thick dick started throbbing and the lovers moaned and came in same time. But not to mention, Issei shoot his semen right into her womb... Issei tired, felt on Rias, putting his dick out, and making his bed a lil dirty.. But after quick rest, the lovers sensed some kind of.. Energy.. Teleportation..

-Hentai part finished-

Teleportation circles was different than the magic ones.. lacked two symbols.. Issei and Rias laying after sex act they commited before, someone appeared. Its.. Grayfia.. Grayfia looked at the bed, and saw the drops of.. liquid under Rias's croch, seeing them totally naked, she was shocked. She never thought its going to be like that...

-RIAS!? WHAT YOU DID!?

-I did what i wanted to. Dont i have a right to do so!?

-Hey whats going on. I dont understand..

-You got engaged already.. Every effort has been crushed with one damn thing! Rias! You foolish, selfish..

-Im the Gremory's Hier... I have right to choose like everyone else.. Besides. Im not going to marry him. And if he will not stop, he is going to pay...

-What.. Sooo... What... I dont get it..

Rias kissed Hyoudou in his lips and continued the french kiss.. When she broke it off, she said

-I will explain later... Now.. Try not to mention about it.. Or spread rumors.. Okay?

-S.. Sure..

-Grafia.. Can i ask you about the same?

-Seems i have to... and we have to use.. Last resolt.

The club meeting that will explain everything, will happen in five days...

-Flashback end-

-Present moment.. Hentai Part -

Akeno leaded Issei to the dark room, where he heared familliar voice..

-Please... Lemme cum! Its unbearable torture! Make it stop!

-Hihihih.. Make it stop, huh?

-Akeno san.. What are you doing to her?

Akeno, in her sexy clothes, kissed issei and said

-I was preparing a.. Pet.. for you...Reynare.. Want to taste it?

-What.. I will do everyting.. Just MAKE IT STOOOP!

-hih.. She is yours, Ise..

-W. what!? What are you up to, Perverts!

-Hehehe.. Time for some revenge...

Issei stripped himself, and shown his big, veiny and errected 15 inch long dick, kneeling nearby no-cum tortured Reynare..

-Heyy.. Here is your favourite.. Taste it...

Raynare didnt opposed her owner's role. She will do everything they will want to. Fallen started to suck it, but everytime she took an inch after inch, she was in bigger extasy.. Brunnete woman, started to suck him off.. Deeply, precisely... After ten minutes of a blowjob, Issei started to ramm his new.. pet's.. throat hard, like he did at Rias's first time blowjob..

-Drink it, Yuuma. Drink it..HERE IT COMES!

Issei pushed his dick into Fallen's throat, and said

-Now.. Akeno san.. Is Reynare.. Virgin or not?

-No.. She is a pure virgin.. Seems she got experience in blow jobs, but nothing more. She is all yours..

-Thanks for the info...

-Next time, you are going to do me. Rias cant stop talking about how good you banged her. I want to feel that dick deep in me..

-We will see.. Now.. Reynare.. Before Akeno san will take that curse off.. Do you agree to have sex with me, whenever i will tell you, i want it?

-YES, I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST TAKE THAT FUCKING SPELL OFF! ITS TORTURE!

-Fine.. Im taking your virginity then.. Embrace the enjoyment!

Issei rammed inside his victim's virgin pussy without caring about her hymen wall.. He proceeded to faster moves, but somehow, the Fallen Angel, he is banging now, from behind... On a rider, he even doggystyled her.. and that was a perfect position to bump some sperm inside her..

-Get ready... Say hello for my cum

Reynare/Yuuma only said, what she did before..

-Do what you want.. Master! Just take that curse off!

-Sure, bitch! Here it comes!

Both of them moaned loud. Lucky, Akeno put a sound barrier, that makes the room isolated with every sound. Its only hearable here.. Issei deployed literally gallon of his cum in his ex-killer's cunt.. Same amount gone for Rias, that night...

-Now, Reynare.. Will you become, Rias's piece? It will be quite usefull. Besides.. That piece will not change your wings..

-I will do everything, just... LEMME CUM!

-Fine. Issei... Call buchou.. Im putting the curse off..

-Right. It was fun..

Issei dressed up and got out of the room... when he opened the door, the boys only heared one sentence

-Let me cum already! Its torture!

And Issei closed the doors, with a perveted smile of success..

-Hentai part ended-

-Story plot-

-Buchou. She is ready..

-Good, Issei.. Good.. I will convert her then,..

 _I was foolish, that killing her, was the solution. It was way more funny than i thought... -_ these words were covering Rias's mind, when she opened the door and ressurected the fallen angel after she finally came after such time..Of course the fallen was exhausted and gone to rest, and the girls, now in normal clothes, gave their decisions..

-Matsuda. Motohama. Issei..

-Yes, Ma'am!?

-Tommorow will be the important meeting. I will explain the.. Problems i had to solve... Now.. Get some sleep. Aaand.. Ise..

-Yes, buchou?

-You dont mind if i will sleep-over with you?

-Sure i dont mind..

-HYOUDOU, DAMN YOU!

-YE, SCREW YA1 We heared everything from the Kendo Girls.. They though we will know whats going on, but no..

-Wait. You talked with them normally?

-Ye.. What is so strange?

-Motohama... You know what it mean?

-I.. I think I do...

Rias told everyone to go home, also.. She took their pet with them... Or maybe a pet is litte too vulgar? Nevermind..

-The Next Day-

The Iron Legion and rest of ORC, shown up at the meeting. Issei, Matsuda, Motohama, Raynare, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Asia and Kiba.. Grayfia was there as well.. Family's member propably..

-Listen everyone... We've got..

New Fallen Angel in the crew, sensed fammiliar energy..

-That bastard.. Riser Phenex..

-You know him, Reynare?

-Ye, Ise. I know him. Playboy. More perveted than you...

-Hello, my dear Rias.. Ive come to take you with me...

Rias glared at the man in 18th century suit.. -Phenex..-His name was said.. In a manner of mortal enemy. What is going on, Issei asked himself..Also the other ORCs members...

Here you have it! Like the idea to include hentai fragments into the story? If yes, tell me in the revievs.. If not, tell me and it will not be shown again...


	3. Chapter 3: First Challenge: Riser Phenex

**Explainations from Author MUST READ!**

Okay. You seem to be confused about what happened, and why i decided to place few lemon parts.. One thing.. Before i will explain Lemon.. What is more a hentai than lemon.. Anyway... The crew part.. New squad is going to look like:

Rias – King

Akeno – Queen

Kiba – Knight

Asia – Bishop

Koneko – Rook

Irina – Rook

Xenovia – Knight

Reynare – Pawn

Issei – 3x Pawn, 1x Mutation Pawn

Matsuda – 1x Mutation Pawn, 1 pawn

Motohama – pawn

New squad orientation is critical for the story plus.. Reynare is resocialisable what means, she can be converted from the bad guys into good guys, as you saw in the chapter two, if readed the stories..

It will also make the team much more effective, if we include trained fallen angel, Issei with ascalon and balance breaker, Matsuda as the Blade Blacksmith owenr, Motohama as True Longinous wielder and Xenovia with her Durandal.. Also the excalibur pieces... Its really.. O P... And im really curious how the story would develop if Reynare would be alive... Soo its a social experiment... And remember.. Rias lost her virginity to Issei, and in that moment, her engagement is broken, but Grafyia and Rias's father along with Riser's father, are keeping that in secret. Wanna see whats next? Lets go, to the CHAPTER THREE!

Chapter III: Riser Phenex – The First Challenge, Incomplete Team.

Rias was walking at the school's passage, right to the Iron Legion – formerly perveted trio – class. With Asia as well. All girls in the class shocked, looked like they saw a goddess or something, let her pass.. Rias come to the perveted trio, and.. She decided about a small scandal.

-Ise.. Can we talk?

All class started to think about what the hell is going on here. Since the trio became ORC's part they are like a team..

-Ye, buchou, what it immph! - Rias kissed Issei in his lips, performing french kiss... All class shocked, even Matsuda and Motohama gone bit jealous.

-No way. Not possible!

-That is not happening!

Rias broke the kiss, and leaving questions after that, specially for issei..

-What was that for buchou?

-For that night.. It was quite good..

Class started to be more schocked when Aika intervened..

-Hyhy,.. What, Ise.. Did you just scored Rias's virginity? Hyhyh..

-Aika, what are you talking about!?

The whole class just were protesting, that wasnt true..

-So these moans... NO! The... Monster... He took her virginity that.. That night.. - Murayama commented

All class was looking at Murayama with shock.. Specially Issei and Rias.. Were they too loud back then?

-What she is talking about, Katase? - Kirryu asked her, because the girls are walking together..

-Well.. Issei.. Really scored Rias's purity...

All class just shocked.. And they faces looked like mix of scared with angry and unbilief combined with shocked look...

-Impossible..

-We have a meeting.. Three of you. We need to talk.. Its important.

-Yes, buchou!

All trio gone, to the ORC HQ's and Rias called Asia as well..

-What is going on in this time and age. God left us..

Rias smiled, with the scandal's effects.. Just as she planned it will work. Part of engagement breaking plan.. Its now the critical part...To scare her enemy...

-ORC Club Room-

-Hello everyone – Issei, Matsuda and Motohama, came to the old school building... Koneko, Asia, Akeno, Rias and newest member of the team – Reynare are all here... Also Grayfia. The girl that busted Issei and Rias on the act, but it was after-party busting... New fallen angel in the team seems impatient...Also the other team waits for the words from someone..

-Okay. Are these everyone?

-For that moment? Yes.

-Good. For first i will tell most important part. Rias is...

All team took a look in the ORC's room floor – the magic circle. It starts to burn in a real fire.. Seems someone is using the circle to teleport here...

-Who it is, buchou?

-Phenex.. My.. Ex-Fiance..

Luckily, that Riser didnt heard that..

-Hello, my dear Rias. Time to take you home...

-Riser..

-Buchou? What is going on?

Everyone got silent... When Grayfia introduced the new guest

-This is... Riser Phenex.. Hier of the Phenex house and... Rias's Fiance...

-WHAT?! - The trio shocked... Also it seems, even the new fallen in the team, shocked but then, laughed

-Hahahahaha.. That freak? Her Fiance? Hahahahahaha.. I cant.. Sorry... Im sorry...

Reynare stared to laugh, when it really pissed off Riser... Getting more angry

-Are you insulting me, reincarnated piece of trash!?

-Boss. Can I?

-Sure. Show him what you are capable off. One weak attack. Dont waste all energy on him..

-RIAS!?

Phenex was really shocked. She permited for the attack on him... There had to be something in the new girl from her peerage...

-Time to burn!

Reynare jumped back on the table, started to charge her holy energy, but somehow its mixed very dangerously with demonic energy... The spear appeared... Phenex shocked.. He didnt expected it will be a ressurected fallen.. Another one... Reynare thrown a spear at his leg... Got a perfect aim, since it was his knee..

-AAAA.. Hurts! It burns!

-Hmm. Light is a posion, for the demons.. Good I am at their side, or i could kill all the team here...

-Aaaaa.. Take it off..

-As you say... Mister -she spited some savila from her mouth on the floor, - Phenex, stfu.. Now a damaged birdo you are... Haha..

-Thanks for the demonstration.. Dont go crazy here, girl... I dont want to get a stray on my account

-Sure..

Fallen gone out from the table waiting for their next move.. Somehow his fast regeneration, healed most of the damages, but if two more would be thrown, it would be his end...

-Are these, your peerage?

-Most of the pieces.

-Hahahaha.. Well..

Riser clicked his two fingers as he summoned... Fiveteen bishojous!

-No way, you dream stealer!

-Right.. It seems we are really pissed of. You have a harem on your own and want to marry Rias? Come on..

Trio of devilish friends just got really angry, staring at Riser with a death wish... Someone are going to use their longinouses very soon, but he knows only about the Boosted Gear..

-Hmm.. You are never going to do that...

Riser come behind Yubelluna's boobs and started to squeeze them in front of the team, even his Fiance..

-Are you idiot, Riser? Trying to get them angry? I dont recommend it. Besides, seems that Hyoudou would be a better Fiance for Rias than you.. Pervert..

-What, did you said, Low-class?

-Ye, I agree with Reynare..

-Motohama?

-Ye, Motohama's right! Knowin Ise, he would beat you in many more things than manners and personal culture!

-You idiots! Trying to offend me? - Riser stopped squeezing his queen's melons and kissed her in her cheeks, getting to the fight...

-Grayfia?

-Let them pose their strenght.. I want to see what these guys have..

-Fine... Issei.. - Motohama said

-Right. Mobilize... Boosted Gear!

-Secred Gear!

-Sacred Gear!

When Issei shown the known Boosted Gear, Matsuda used blade blacksmith and got two katanas... The biggest surprise, gave Motohama, which sacred gear was..

-SPEAR OF DESTINY!? IMPOSSIBLE!

-Wow.. Now.. Im Impressed, Rias.. Blade Blacksmith, Fallen Angel, Boosted Gear and Spear of Destiny, First Longinous... Nice score..

-Thanks, grayfia..

-Karlamine! The spearsman.. Take him down..

-As you say, Lord Phenex..

-No way i can fight a girl..

-Feel the same, bros..

When his Knight striked Motohama, he blocked the sword in last moment with the Spear of Destiny. The knight noticed spear's runes, as she know the symbols from the legends..

-No.. Not True!

-Hyhy... I trained meditation long enough to use... Women's Treasure!

The spear glowed at the edge, making all wooden part turn into aluminium bar and the edge became to emane with the orb's energy.. Motohama striked at the knight, breaking the sword of Riser's knight..

-How you! Such gear in hands of kid!

Karlamine draw her dagger, and ignited it, but its not enough for the Spear of Destiny..

-I will disarm you. Even... that armor of yours.. Sooo Scandalous for a knight...

-Shut up pervert!

Motohama aimed right in the dagger's weakes point.. The spear's skill that is activated now, allows to aim these points. From user it depends, to hit it or not. Motohama did..

-Impossible...

Knight striked with her gloves, but somehow they were broken, just by weak slashes...

The metal gauntlets dissapeared...

-No! I am disarmed!

-I.. IMPOSSIBLE!

-Hyhy.. This is the Spear's true power. Sadly i know how to disarm femine enemies only..

Motohama fixed his glasses's position, kicked Karlamine in her chest, making her lay on the ground , pointing the spear's edge at her throat..

-Hasta La Vista, Baby...

-Motohama... You had to say it..

-I had... Issei... Watch out!

Mira attacked out of surpirse, at Riser's order, aiming at Issei.. He could barely keep up, when Reynare saved him from the attack. She was aiming for the lethal point..

-Not today, bitch..

Reynare charged her spear of light and stabbed her arm, breaking her staff..

-Aaaa.a... Hurts! Hurts hurts hurts!

-Light is a posion. Forgot?

Issei nodded as a sing of appreciation.

When Fallen blocked and disarmed the girl, Xuelan sturmed at Issei, but this time, he blocked the attack with his Sacred Gear. Also the last enemy to fight is Siris.. She stroke from the shadows somehow, and got at Matsuda's back..

-MATSUDA WATCH OUT!

Matsuda quickly summoned his Kirki swords and blocked the attack just seconds before he would be really deat now.

-Thanks, bro..

-No problem.. Bitches are going to be a problem..

-Nice teamwork.. Rias.. All your new members, seems to cooperate nicely, like well-repaied old car's engine.. Or old tank... Still in service.. Let it be.. I admit, you have a strong peerage, specially that fallen angel of yours...

All team glared at the girls's master..

-Grayifia..

-Of course. Im treaing that act of litte showdown as ultimate no, for Riser's proposal.. It will be solved, thru the rating game then..

-Rating game?

-Whats that, buchou?

-Hmmm. Its a realistic battle simulation, between masters and their peerages. Im playing first time.. And I agree..

-Good move, princess.

-Reynare is right, Rias.

-Thanks girls.. I will defeat you.. Like our team defeated you now...

-Then... I shall meet you at the rating game.. But im giving you an advantage..

-What?

-Dont make me laugh Rias. Your team have amazing abilities, and 10 days should be enough to train... Right? Besides.. The Spearman... Your name?

-Motohama.. Why asking?

-Motohama, huh? Right... Seems fortune blessed you with two sacred gears.. I recommend to discover its powers.. Seems its going to be nice Yang in this Ying-directed team's ability.. Discover it, and you can even defeat Hyoudou..

-Thanks for the advice..

Motohama emanes with two auras. Of his Spear and something that emanes from Issei at similar frequencies.

-Bye Rias! Its going to be an easy win!

Team laughed, when the decided to withdraw..

-You sure? Training?

-Yes..

-Do i have to prepare the training place?

-Yes.. Not to mention, Father bought a new villa in United States of America..

-Really? Something luxurious with big terrain for trianing?

-Yes, Ise.. Malibu discrtict, California City..

-Yeee huuu! California have beast beaches in the world!

-Soo?

-Hell ye we are going! Let us pack for ten days..

-What i have to do?

-You? Going with us..

-Sure..

-Team.. Thats settled.. We will rally tommorow, at Issei's house and teleport all to the villa..

-YES, BOSS!

Rias smiled, because its going to be a really good vacations.. Specially with that Virtual Assistant in the villa..

========/========

Here you have it! Like the idea? I forgot, like in all the universes when someone gets a power, someone looses it or appears as high ranking Devil.. Here? Vali is.. High Rank only... Sooo. Guess what boost Motohama is going to get.. Like Issei got Boosted Gear and Ascalon, Motohama will have Spear of Destiny aaaannnndddd... Keep Guessing..

Next story will bring Gabriel that will hand over Issei, the Dragon Slayer sword, known as Ascalon. Im going to mess with the canon a bit... See ya, perverts...


	4. Chapter 4: DONT PRESS THE GOKU BUTTON!

**Author's Fan-center... 11:00 AM, GMT +1 time..**

 **Akeno: Fufufu.. Here is what you asked. Last reviews..**

 **Author-san: Thanks, Akeno, sweethearth..**

 **Akeno: Not a problem.. Is there anything you want?**

 **Reynare: Ive got last mails for you. Is there anything you want?**

 **Now, i feel completely... damn... uncomfortable.**

 **Author-San: Girls.. I feel.. Bit.. I need a silence to focus..**

 **Reynare: Oh.. I can... make you feel. Relaxed, Author-sama.. Thanks.. for...*croch grab* saving me... hyhy..."**

 **Akeno: Reynare-san! He is mine*huggin author***

 **Author-san: Girls! Please! I need to work!**

 **Issei: What is happening, Author saaaaaan! Girls!**

 **Author-San: Ise, do something!**

 **Issei: Right. Im presenting you Chapter IV!**

 **Author-san: Do it now, Ise! Give the chapter!**

 **Issei: And whats with ?**

 **Author-San: Set the pool, Ise! Let the people decide, now show them that fucking script!**

 **-issei gives the chapter-**

 **Chapter IV: DONT PRESS THE GOKU BUTTON**

Issei was a bit of.. tired lately. Tommorow they have to move out, to the villa.. It happened yesterday.. But seems, its not only new surprise.. Remember Reynare? The bitch that killed him.. or pushed him in right direction? She is damn hot, in that school uniform! And what i mean.. She really attented to his class...

-Students please calm down.. I have a new student, to introduce..

Reynare walked in, in her alter-ego appearance.

-Hello. My name is Amano Yuuma. Nice to meet you all. - She looked at the moment, and smiled

-Fine.. You can choose a seat..

-Hey, Ise.

Reynare kissed him.. It was on purpose, to tease him..

-Noo way! Is she his girlfriend?

-I dont know...

The kiss was not in the lips, but in the forehead..

-Have a problem, find your own girlfriend...

-Thanks, Matsuda

-No problem, Bro.. When we are leaving?

-I dont know. Yuuma. You know something?

-After school.

-Great!

The lesson, was last hour in this building.. Finally, the team met up in ORC club room, and they decided, to prepare the teleportations, along with everything packed for 10 days..

-Okay. Walk through the circle..

The team walked through the circle, that works like a door.. A passage out of pure magic, that leads to the villa.. When they are all in the place, Rias closed the door, as the last one that came out of the portal.

-So.. We are here, for 10 days.. Guys, and Girls.. Time.. To suit up.

-Yes, Buchou!

All team went into the dressing rooms, that were specified for the team. Same team, but different points of view.

GIRLS POV:

-Nee, Rias.. Tell me.

-Yes, Reynare? What is it?

-You knew, his ressurection is a call-or-put bet, right? I mean. How you were sure..

-Koneko was.

-Right. I can smell humans's smells.. From issei, i felt strong, uncontrolled dragonic feromones. Rare, but i can separate it..

-You are usefull, sweetie.. Naughty kitty..

Reynare teased Koneko, and the kitty only blushed.

-IM NOT!

-Fufufu. Koneko dont worry.. Besides

Akeno came behind Reynare's back and grabbed her busty chest, squeezing it..

-Oooooh! Akeno-senpai! Dame!

-Oh why should I? You have nice tities..

Akeno licked Reynare's neck few times

-Ooooh please, yamete!

-No.. Im going to.. Enjoy my meal.

-Akeno, please... Leave something for me, teaser.

-Sure thing, Rias..

-Em.. Umm. Ano..

-What is it, Asia-chan?

-eeetooo.. You sure, you have to do it here?

-Yes..

-AKENO, SHOW SOME RESTRAIN!

Rias slapped Akeno's ass-cheeks and kissed her in her neck, teasing her best friend

-Oh.. Fine, mistress~

-Suit yourself up.

BOYS POV

Issei sighed. He never was on a bigger trip, with that many girls as a company. Specially matsuda and motohama..

-Ey, Kiba..

-Yes, Ise?

-Think, we are going to beat them?

-With Motohama's spear skills.. They are quite impressive.. for a beginner

-Thanks, Kiba. It means for me..

-No problem..

Meanwhile GIRLS POV

-Fine.. If i could only do something, to convince you, Reynare?

-Oh yes, Rias? Are you gonna play in that stupid, paradox rustralian roulette for dimensional hypercube chess strip poker?

-No... I have something better!

-Thats?

-Give me moment..

Issei's Pov:

Issei was enjoying the team's talking.. When suddently, Rias smashed into the room.. Nude!

-Ise!

-What is it, Ma'am!?

-Hooooo.. I finally can get perfect biometrics!

-No t this time, honey.. Come on Ise. I think you can help..

-With?

Rias came into the room and grabbed Issei's right hand, pulling him with her, to the girls's nest...

-Motohama! Matsuda! Kiba!

-Take care pervert!

-That hurt but.. Kiba is right! Time for a punishment!

-NOOO HELPP!

-Shut up, sweethearth. Going to help us with something

-You lucky son of a bitch!

Guys were angry, but there was no reason, since... What she prepared?

Harem's pov (Issei and girls) (Another one beats the dust recommended to listen)

Rias threw Ise to the room, perfectly aiming on the bed,

-eee. Girls?

-Hyhy. Akeno, Rias? What now?

-Reynare.. Got these ropes?

-What? Ropes?

-Yes..

Reynare took Issei's hands and bounded them with bed's pillars..

-What the hell is going on!.. Not to mention i like kinky stuff..

-If you doo...

Reynare and Akeno gone out in sexy, latex gorsets, without bra and panties.. With just latex boots and gloves on their hands, when they gone to the changing room and finished.. Issei's facial was priceless.. for girls..

-Fufufu.. Have similar tastes for it, Reynare?

-Ooooh yes.. I sense a greeeeaaat friendship for us, Akeno..

-Fufufu, thank you?

-Lets rape that pervert..

-What?!

-hyhy.. You scored Rias.. We wanted a share. She agreed

-Rias-senpai!

-No.. Its a.. „punishment"

Akeno and Reynare got on a bed, and grabbed his panties, stripping them down... And all girls in the room, saw nice, 15'' long, thick dick..

-How that thing got into your womb, Rias?

-She is right.. Tell us..

-I dont know! She jumped on me!

-Hyhy. I know you putted your fingers in it.

Reynare grabbed his big, 3 inch thick balls, and Akeno, grabbed 15'' long, stab of veiny meat..

-Mmmmm Nice and healthy. What about you?

-Fufufu.. Harder than steel pillar

-HEEELP!

Matsuda, Motohama, and Kiba heared the situation from next doors, and they only laughed, how ironic it is..When suddently, Asia, also naked, rushed to the doors, when Akeno sat on his dick

-Soooo fucking goood!

-Nice and thick, huh, Akeno?

-Yes..

Meanwhile, Asia stood in the boy's room and said

-Boys! Akeno-san, Rias-sama, and Reynare-senpai are raping Ise..

-WHAT!? FUCKING SON-OF-A-BITCH! (John Denbey - Monako)

Boys ran with akeno, not to mention naked, and walked into the room..

-ISSEI! THATS TOO MUCH!

-M... Mo.. Motohama!?

-Soo many uncontroled energy..

-YOU PRESSED A TRIGGER BUTTON, YOU KNOW IT!?

-Oh no, MOTOHAMA! DISABLE GOKU TRIGGER BUTTON!

-Too late. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Motohama standed in SSJ position.. He relased hell-of-a-powerfull amount of energy, showing black aura with a red trim around him, and he clapped his hands, connected them, and used holy energy to summon.. SPEAR!?

-NO! STOP, MOTOHAMA, YOU WILL KILL US ALL!

-Please, Yamete!

-You pressed the Goku Button.

Motohama spinned it few times, showing-off his skills, prepared to charge, and transfered his collected power from the power-up into the spear, making 45* aim, on the knees, and shooted it out, destroying whole wall..

-Motohama..

-You shouldnt press The Goku Button.

-Im.. Impressed.. Motohama..

-Medidation helps...

The crew gone out to rest, in their bed..

NEXT DAY.. Training

Rias gone in the head of the line, forming right in it,making the team, to listen her

-Okay, team Listen up. I prepared specialised training for each one of you, to that battle..

And she got the list out, making all team suprised..

-Kiba. You will be teaching Matsuda and Motohama, how to use their both Spear of Destiny and Blade Blacksmith. Try to make results to get them closest to the Balance Breaker..

-Yes, buchou!

-Thanks Kiba..

-No problem. Its an order anyway.

-Next.. Akeno.. Since you are magic expert, try to work something out with Reynare.

-On it, buchou.

-Asia.. I want you to train concentration, and range healing.. Also, Ise.

-Yes?!

-We are going to train your physical and mental endurance..

-H.. How?

-fufufu. I just got few ideas

Rias made perveted smiles, and Issei got hit from Motohama

-Damn you, you scorer!

-Not my fault, she liked it that night!

-Damn you issei! You are a traitor!

-Hahahaha. Stop it boys.. Anyway.. When you will finish with Akeno, Help boys train magic, Reynare.. Okay? And include endurance training..

-As yousay.. Ive got pleeenty of ideas~

-Thats settled.. We are going to train..

 **AUTHOR'S CAVE:**

 **Issei: What the hell is that!? Why they raped me?**

 **Author-san: Hahaha.. Just look at yor ex..**

 **Motohama: Soo tight!**

 **Reynare: Oooh moorree. Rougher!**

 **Motohama: As you say so, bitch!**

 **Author-san: Hahahaha. Perverts. They are like that for 5 minutes.. Make these moans bit more silent or i will learn you some restrain, Reynare**

 **Reynare: Im sorry, but im.. im.. Im cummmming..**

 **Author-san: You perverts.. Besides, Hyoudo... Remember True Maou fanfiction?**

 **Issei: O hell yea i remember it. Story's author made me almost dead.. WHATS WITH THAT SMILE!?**

 **Author-san: Oh nothing.. I think, you will need near death trianing.. Oh. My phone.. What is it, honey?**

 **Gabriel: Think i can, show up in the story, to grand Issei, a weapon worthy of his abilities?**

 **Author-san: Sure thingy, Gabriel-chan..**

 **Gabriel: Dont tease me, Au-kun..**

 **Author-san: Dont tease me as well, Gabi-chan!**

 **Gabriel: oh fine. I'll bring the Ascalon soon..**

 **Author-san: Love ya, Gabriel...**

 **Gabriel: Teaser..**

 **Issei: Who is it?**

 **Author-San: it was Gabriel.. My lovely assistant and diplomat.. She have niiiccceeee tities.. Bigger than Akeno..**

 **Issei: You say!?**

 **Author-san: Plus.. she is Great Seraph. Going to get you a nice gift..**

 **Issei: Archangel!? No way Rias is going to accept that.. Screw it.. Give the next chapter..**

 **Author-san: Dont order me, Issei or i will render you dead.. Hope you like the idea, folks.. If you want me to get a site, dont hesitate to say yes.. Your voice matters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking the Limits

Gabriel: Hello Au-kun

Author-san: Hi, Ga-chan..

Gabriel*kiss*: How it is going?

Author: Thought about the idea for the balance breakers for the guys.. This is matsuda's..

Gabriel: Reality Marble? Sure its not going to be weirdly treated?

Author: I belive not..

Rias: Author-sama.. We got an intruuuuuuaaaa! Seraph!

Author: Wo wowo wooooow! Stop here for a moment, sexy... She is with us.

Rias: but.. how... why?

Gabriel: There is something, that needs to be delivered to Ise. A sword..

Rias: Sword?

Gabriel: Holy sword Ascalon, the sword that kills dragons..

Rias: I got it.. Soo. Wanna me to give the public that script?

Author: Sure.. Here it is.. Chapter V

CHAPTER V: Breaking the limits..

Days and days, consumed the team with a training.. its nineth day of the training, where both Kiba and Matsuda, are training the swordfight..

-You are good, Kiba.

-Thanks. You are making progress..

-Think i can do that?

-Do what?

-I want to check, am i strong enough, to make...

-Balance breaker?

-Ye. Just trying.. I meditated on my own, to find out the source.. It allowed me.. It is.. A ghost of a warrior.. Its a source of my Gear..

-Then use it..

Guys broke the clash and jumped in 50m distance.. Rias saw it through the window, and felt, that Matsuda is using strong amount of energy.. _What these guys are doing...crazy amount of ene... Balance breaker.. Seems you acheived it... Issei is close, but seems he need to do.. i dont know what.._ Her mind told her somehow, also instinct to get out and watch on her own...

Matsuda started to unleash an energy.. But not a typical demonic aura.. Blue.. totally blue.. Calmed, like a sunday morning wind.. Peacefull

-Im.. Amazed..

-You will be..

Matsuda made the Kirkis fall on the ground,

(Extended: Fate/Zero - Emiya -Time Alter- recommended track)

-My ability is not only about making swords...Its about using... Arrows and bows as well

-What do you say?

-I have my guardian's powers as well.. its the Blade Blacksmith source of power.. Im all about range and close quarted combat.. You can call me.. Overpowered..

-Hmm. Nothing is overpowered in this world..

-Then..I AM.. THE BONE OF MY SWORD.. UNKNOWN TO DEATH, UNKNOW TO LIFE.. I HAVE CREATED OVER A THOUSANDS OF BLADES... UNKNOW TO DEATH, UNKNOW TO LIFE..

-Kiba.. IS that chant, IS WHAT IM THINKING?

-Yes.. The Balance breaker..

-HAVE WITHSTOOD THE PAIN,,,,, TO CREATE MANY WEAPONS...YET.. THESE HANDS... WILL NEVER HOLD ANYTHING, STRONGER THAN MY MIND.. SO AS III PRAAAY...

Akeno felt a huge burst of energy from same field, where Rias is..

-Akeno san? What is going on?

-Matsuda..

-Damnit..

Ise, Motohama, Akeno and rest came near the energy source – matsuda – and decided to see the efforts..

-BLADE BLACKSMITH...

After naming the sacred gear, the aura vanished, Matsuda pointed his hand forward to kiba, opened it, and said

-BALANCE BREAKER!

The energy made something appear on his body. Its a leather coat, lightly armed with titanium gloves and boots, also with a chestplate.. Also, there can be saw, his Kirki blades on the belt.. And a bow? Its a bow, out of pure titanium, yet.. It holds a sings of... Sacred Gear.. It is Matsuda's real gear.. Caldaborg.. The Holy Bow..

-Holy Bow... Caldaborg...

Also, when he got his leather armor appeared, the burst of energy from the place where he raised hand, made something unleash.. A... Wasteland?

-You know? It is my power.. To create..

-Reality Marble.. It is your balance breaker..

-Yes, Rias-senpai. I didnt knew. Also the bow.. Caldaborg... Beautifull. It is an effect of hard training, i can use it. Sadly, only in a balance breaker..

-Soo..

-It is our trump card..

-Wooow. Amazing, buddy.

-Thanks, Ise.. Now.. Sacred Gate...

Behind Matsuda, swords started to project, well-replicated weapons that existed in the world or didnt.. Its Blade Blacksmith's ability..

-Of.. BABYLON!

Matsuda launched mana-based swords, at Kiba, forcing him to or dodge – or relfect.. Kiba choose to relfect.. Every cut, every swing, that Kiba made, managed to relflect Matsuda's replicas.

-Nice.. Lets get it faster!

-Bring it!

-SACRED GATE! OF BABYLON!

New pack of swords appeared.. Many. Halbardes.. Axes..

-FIRE!

The weapons were launched soo fast and precisely, to match Kiba's strenght.. and speed.. Hiba managed to relfect almost all the weapons.. Expect for one... The Halbarde..

-Aaaa!. Im hit!

-Nice.. Disassemble..

The wasteland's sky started to appear blue.. Like.. cleaned air..And.. Matsuda got his bow, Caldaborg in his hand, taking it from his shoulder.

-Kiba. You are a great sparing partner.. All too serious.. Think i can blow something out, buchou?

-I think, i can master that skill without using a balance breaker..

-Sure.. Go on. But dont kill Kiba

-Sure no problem

Matsuda took his hand up and said

-Holy Spear.. Gaed Borg!

The spear out of pure cursed ruby, appeared in his hand, and he changed it into an arrow of energy.

-Noo way!

-Holy Spear Gaed Borg!? We are doomed!

-Reynare.. What is that weapon..

-It almost defeated us.. THAT FUCKING WEAPON IS A REASON, WHY AZAZEL WITHDRAW US FROM THE CONFLIT!

-Then.. It shall be our trump card..

Matsuda took the string and aimed for the mountain that stood near them in other world.. He made the wasteland to vanish...

-GAED BORG!

When it did, the spear made the attack to charge with dangerous amount of mana.. Matsuda fired it..

-The mountain.. Vanished?

More correctly, the mountain was almost completely vaporised, but with its top part..

-Wow... One shoot.. And.. Even God of the Bible, would not stand against it

-See? Thats why Azazel decided for a hidden quarter combat..

-This is the reason? To avoid casualties?

-Yes.. Your leaders were stupid.. Weilder's name was.. Yoira. Iroe..

-To.. san? Fought in that war?

-F.. YOUR FATHER!?

-Yes.. We are his sons.. I heard, he died in a cold war... But.. He died weilding that spear...

-Nice...Good you are with us...

When all the team were silent, the ghost in military outfit appeared near Matsuda, and lightly slapped his shoulder

-You done well, son.. You can use it. Protect these who are weak.. Fight for honor, not fame.. All i have to say for now.. I am the source of your craft..

-Dad..

Ghost of the Japaneese Soldier vanished, making it look strangely, that their father could be a sacred gear..

The bow vanished..

-Im.. Tired..

Matsuda landed on a ground, out of tirednes

-Matsuda-san!

-Thanks, Asia..

Asia started to heal his body, but seems they have nice cards for the battle. Unexpected balance breaker..

-Ise.

-Yes?

-We need to talk. I got a messa...Au..

-There is no need. I came in peace...

The words were heared in the air, like telepathicaly.. Then, in the air, the solar cross appeared, and... Archangel? Not just normal.. Big breast, long blonde hair, curvy, buxom figure, and a sword at the sheet..

-Gabriel.. What makes you to come here..

-Brother asked me..

-Really?

Gabriel landed on the land, calmly landing, making also her huge tities giggle..

-Issei Hyoudou. We need to talk

-What is is?

-I got a message from Archangel Michael.. He told me, that it is our Father's will, to find a worthy weilder... Of Ascalon.. It is second time, when the strongest gear, have weak weilder in its body and magical strenght..

-Damn.. You need to tell me about it..

-Also... Thats why we want you to give this..

Gabriel unzipped the sword, from her belt, taking the sheet and weapon.

-Take the sword.. We had to perform rituals, that would make it easy for you, to weild it.. Treat it, as a sing, of will to lead our worlds to peace, Lady Gremory.

-Priciate it.. Ise.. You earned it.. Take the sword..

-Wow.. Im honored.

-I have to go.. If there is anything i can do, just let me know..

-Sure, i will.. Gabriel-sama.

-Thanks, Gremory-himeesama.

Gabriel vanished, when the solar cross appeared, leaving 5 feathers on the floor

-Wow.. Was that?

-Archangel..

-But.. Gabriel was a man

-Because of this, that history in middle ages, hated women, Gabriel got a litte.. Gender bending

-Hahaha.. Well. Thansk for the sword.

-You earned it..Ready?

-For?

(Fate Zero – Dogfight.. Recommended)

-To show a balance breaker.

-Im so close, yet so …..

-We will use Ascalon.

-Ddraig?

-Go on. I know what to do... Charge..

-Right.

Issei made the Ascalon, holded with the Boosted Gear, up in the air, and started to charge his demomic energy. The sword started to convert it into holy one, creating perfect balance, making him as powerfull as.. Akeno if she would accept that fallen side of hers..

-Ddraig.. Think i can use the chant i worked out for the Balance Breaker?

-Good its not the Juggernaut.. You are not ready for it.. Go on!

-I am, the sword out of Dragon Scales.. I fought many battles. I got up, like a phoneix from the ashes.. I am the Immortal Dragon.. Dragon Emperor is My name.. Balance breaker!

=Balance breaker!

The armor started to appear on Issei's body.. Its a Sekirutei armor.. Scale mail

-Boosted Gear scale mail..

The sheet for the sword, also appeared on his back,...

-I should waste a knight on you, if i knew that you will hold a holy weapon..

-Hehe.. Nice huh?

-You are able to hold it, just for 5 minutes.. You know that?

-I do..

-nice Ise.. With that.. We are powerfull team..

-Me as well. I managed to reach it.. Thanks for the help, Reynare-san.

-Was a pleasure, training you. Show it off..

-Sure...

(Fate/Stay – Ashes - reccomended)

Motohama made an SSJ stance, and started to charge his demonic powerss, clapped the hands, and made the spear show up.. Made an impulse of huge amount of both holy and demonic energy mix..

The armor shown on Motohama.. But.. out of particles.. Incomplete.. The spears generated imcomplete chestplate, with rimmed edges, and empty chest place, with connecting steel belt.. It also gave its weilder, an armor for legs, and hands.. -It is my true power.. The power, that will bring us victory. I call it.. Seven Gems of Defense..  
He didnt lied.. The incompleted plate had three gems on his chest, one in each glove, and one per one leg's fragment..  
-Nice.. With you three, complete. We will beat him today... LETS KICK HIS ASS! -Right you are, boss.. -Ye. Cant wait to burn his ass out. -Actually.. Ise, Motohama.. -What is it, Matsuda.. -Im going to wound that bastard on myself. You, Ise.. Cut his head.. -You wanna kill him? -By cutting the head, i thought about his wings, pierce the Ascalon through the point where he have these wings.. Destroyed, it will take 4 full months to regenerate and make it working.. -Nice.. So he is out of matches for four months. -Ye.. On it? -Sure -Lets go.. Victory awaits. The team gone to rest, and next day, they teleported to school.. _Im going to kick your ass, Riser...Prepare.._


	6. Chapter 6: Good, Bad and Pervy

Issei: Author-san... Care to tell me?

Author-san: What? DONT! DONT USE THAT TORCH HERE!

Issei: Light gone out. How.. How do you have a light!

Autor-san: Its.. Miniaturised Cold Fusion reactor. Sadly i cant give power to all the room, else it will make kaboom. Paladium Core

Issei: Nevermind. Author San.. There are rumors, about harems..

Author-san: What rumors? Dont know about..

Issei: Heared that you are going to give to Matsuda two nekos..

Author-san: Ye.. Neko's identities are surprise..

Issei: Standard formula?

Author-san: Yes.. Keep voting guys. Here it is!

Chapter VI: Good, Bad and Pervy

Today is The Day.. The Day, when the almost completed peerage with lacking few pieces, two actually, made an impressive progress. „Stronger you wish, stronger the gear will be". It is true..

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Reynare, Matsuda, Motohama and Issei, All ready to fight..Forged in 10 days near-death training..

-Guys.. It is the day..

The ring appeared in Club's room..

-My'lady.. Are you peerage is ready?

-Yes, Grayfia.. We are. We are all ready..

-Then i will prepare the ring

-This is it, Buchou..

-Yes.. The fight is going to be an important battle

-Right. Rias..

-Yes, Reynare?

-Lets win. Hammers digged, past cleaned.. Lets look into future

-You are right.. Anyone wants to say something before going to the Arena?

All team silenced.

-Good. Grayfia

-Yes, Ma'am.

Grafyia unleashed enough demonic energy to create a portal. That leads to the arena

-Commencing Teleportation

All team started to vanish in front of Grayfia, and.. They are in school again?

-What? Teleport didnt worked out?

-Ye, what trick it is?

-Look at the window

the Trio, rushed to the window and opened it..

-Its.. Wow.. Is there something, devils dont know how to do?

-Question for later.. I

-This place is made out of pure energy, so.. dont hesitate yourself to destroy something. Its fake.

Akeno licked one of her fingers, like she was... sadistic.. Two boys forgot, that she his.

-Damn. She is creepy now

-Surely she is..

Meanwhile the familiar voice started to speak

-Welcome everyone. Today we are going to watch a friendly match between Rias Gremory, and Riser Phenex.. Agreeing to Rias Gremory's request, as it is her first match, our area will be Rias's school – Kouh Academy.

-Told ya.

-Damn.. Nice replica

-Pawns can promote, when they will get to the enemy's field home.. Please set up everything you need. You have 30 minutes.

-okay, whats the plan..

Team gathered at the map. Rias also started to be nervous..

-All field looks like giant chess board.. If Club room is our base, then...

-What about flanking? It worked at Sevastopol..

-Its different situation. Surroudning them will make it easier for them to kill us..

-Right..

-What happens to these, who are.. retired?

-They are automatically teleportated to hospital wing for the counterparts..

-Good to know..

-There were rare examples of being killed durning rating game..

-Gulp

-Beter now than never.

-Hmm What about the gym?

-Good choice, Motohama. I will need there three people.. Occupy it when Akeno is going to charge her energy..

-Right.

-Akeno..

-Yes, buchou?

-Set the traps and miracles around our base to trick them. Make it in way, we will not be affected by it.

-Sure thing..

Akeno gone out thru the window and

-I will need in the Gym.. Koneko.. Matsuda and Issei.

-Right.

-Agree.

-Sure thing

Matsuda clapped issei in his shoulder, saying

-Dont worry. You have my swords. And.. What with that holy sword?

-Ready for deployment. Im saving it for later

-Good.. Im stressed

-After the match, no matter results, im taking all the team to Kyoto

-Nice.

-Right. Move out.. Kiba..

-Yes?

-I want you, to be vigilant and start taking down the pawns..

-Yes, buchou.

-Ise.

-Yes?

-Wait here..

-Sure

-Motohama. I want you, to assist Kiba in his task. Reynare

-Yes?

-Scout the area. Use these fallen wings of yours.

-Sure thing. Permission for taking down the possible threats?

-Yes.. Go on. Help yourself

-Gee, thanks sis.

Reynare jumped out from the room, unleashing her fallen angel wings, lifting into the air..

-Asia. I want you nearby me. I will need healing

-Sure

-Ise.. come over

Rias patted chouch side near her, making Asia jealous..

-Lay your head here

-You mean?

Ise just laid a head on Rias's legs and she placed open hand on her body, removing the seals..

-I feel stronger

Issei's comment was clear. She did something to him. But what

-I took down the seals from the pawns and mutation piece..

-Right.. Thanks..

-You will need it.. Go to your comrades soon.

-Right.. Thanks.. Rias..

Rias smiled, when Issei kissed her lips from surprise, trying to piss Ryser off if he can see it in „control room"

-Im going. Wish me luck!

-You will need it..

All team were in place.

-Match starts in 5..4...3...2...1...

Siren sound signalised the start.. Match.. Begins now..

To Be Continued.

Hello. Sorry for making it a TBC story, because its of my writer-block.. I decided to give myself, a small break.. Hope you dont mind..


End file.
